Rikkai Family
by frejahimitsu
Summary: cuplikan sehari bersama keluarga rikkaidai! Ini fanfic ancur bgt! buatnya juga pengennya bagus tp jadinya kyk gini...


Rikkai family

* * *

ceritanya tntng keluarga rikkai yang gj... Perannya ku ksh tw skrng yap! Here we go!

yukimura seiichi as mother

sanada genichirou as father

yanagi renji as anak 1

yagyuu hiroshi as anak 2

niou masaharu as anak 3

marui bunta as anak 4

kirihara akaya as anak 5

dah.. Gitu silsilah keluarganya... Kayaknya lupa satu orang de... Hmmm siapa ya?? Ga de! Ayo kita mulai aja, rolling..and action!!

***

rikkai family

-morning-

di pagi hari yang sunyi, eh... Kecuali di suatu rumah, keadaan **ga pernah **sunyi;

marui : MAMAAAA!!!! Mana baju sekolah aku!!! Rok aku belom kering!

yukimura : Sabar dikitlah!! Ini mama lagi setrika!

marui : ah mama! Perasaan rok aku ada 3 de.. Mana ya yang lain?

niou : *tiba tiba masuk ke kamarnya marui, sambil nari nari* hei! Liat de aku bunta! La la la...

Marui : MASAHARU! Balikin!

*lari lari sekitar rumah*

diruang makan

sanada : *duduk sambil baca koran* seiichi! Kopi ku mana?!

yukimura : sabar napa!

yagyuu : mama roti ini gosong

akaya : mama!!! Hua~~!!! *ceritanya nangis*

yukimura : aduh akaya... Kenapa lagi? *gendong akaya, sambil di cup cup*

cup cup cup, akaya jangan nangis ya...

sanada : seiichi aku berangkat ya *cium pipinya yukimura* bye!

yukimura hanya melambaikan tangannya.

akaya : dada papa!!

yukimura : masaharu! Balikin roknya bunta! Kalo ngga gw gaplok loo!!

niou : maap ampun mah!! Ni bunbun rok lu.. *dilempar ke arah bunta tapi kenanya ke yanagi* ups.. Sorry *langsung kabur*

yanagi : masaharu... *matanya sedikit terbuka (?)*

marui : kakak!! Rok aku!! *sambil lompat lompat*

yanagi : ni bunbun... *ngasih ke bunta*

marui : makasih ni~chan!

yukimura : bunta kau mau makan pagi ga?

marui : ga! Aku terlambat! Bye mom! *cium pipi yukimura*

yukimura : nanti di sekolah makan ya! Yanagi yagyuu!! Berangkat sana!!

Yanagi & yagyuu : bye mommy!

Sekarang suasana rumah sepi hanya akaya dan ibunya.

akaya : mama aku juga mau sekolah

yukimura : nanti akaya

***

saat di sekolah

KRING KRING KRING!!!!!!

marui : SIAL TERLAMBAT LAGI GW!!

Saat latihan pulang sekolah

fukubunchou sekolah : niou kamu kemana aja?? Masa terlambat mulu si?? Ga pantes kamu ikut team ini.

***

saat latihan team niou di telp ama mamanya

niou : moshi moshi

yukimura : masaharu nanti kamu jemput bunta di sekolahnya ya!

niou : yah... Ga mau! Kan sekolah cewe ga ah!

yukimura : masaharu...

niou : eh! Iya de...

***

saat latihan di sekolahnya bunta. Tepatnya latihan cheers..

ketua cheers (kito) : semua formasinya jelek! Terutama bunta!

marui : apaan si kito! Aku udah sebisaku tau!

kito : whatever! Loser!

marui : ih...kesel gw ama tu orang

temen sahabatnya bunta (selena) : sabar ya... Gw juga kesel ama tu orang

latihan selesai, niou datang menjemput. Dia masuk dan duduk di aula tempat cheers latihan. Saat dia lihat cewe cewe cheersnya pada langsung gosip tp sambil liat ke arah dia

kito : eh.. Tu cowo cakep bgt!

Nao : iya ya tu cakep bgt... Dia lagi mainin hpnya keren

"iya ya bla bla bla bla" pokonya lagi pada gosip

selena : bunta tu cowo cakep bgt!

Marui : hah?! Yang mana?

selena : yang duduk di tribun situ *sambil melirik ke arah niou*

marui : hah! Dia! *nunjuk ke arah niou* dia mah abstrak. Tu orang nyebelinnya setengah mati

selena : tp dia cakep...

marui : ya ya oke de, aku pulang ya!

selena : bye!

marui : masaharu! Ayo pulang!

niou : jangan teriak gitu donk!

kito : bunta kenal ama tu cowo?

nao : ah masa? Bunta mah ga kenal ama siapa siapa

***

saat di rumah, makan malam

yukimura : gimana semuanya sekolah barusan?

niou: masa tadi aku di marahin fukubunchou!

marui :masa masaharu dibilang cakep ama temen temen ku!

yagyuu : masa hari ini guru aku marahin aku!

yanagi : masa hari ini aku lupa ngumpulin tugas!

niou : trus dia bilang aku ga pantes!

marui : aku dikatain loser lagi!

yagyuu : aku ditabok cewe!

yanagi : aku di keluarin dari kelas!

niou : aku... *sebelum bisa bilang apa apa sanada nyamber*

sanada : UDAH CUKUP!!! Sabar dikit donk kalo cerita! Tarundoru!!

Semua : sorry daddy

akaya : daddy!!

Yukimura : ahaha...

malamnya sebelum tidur, biasanya selalu mereka nntn tv bareng tp kecuali hari ini... Karena sanada kecapean

sebelum tidur mamanya selalu ngelonin mereka

saat dikamarnya marui

marui : serius mam.. Mereka tu nyebelin bgt dan..

yukimura : sabar ya...bunta anak perempuan emang kayak gitu kalo masih kecil

marui : aku bukan anak kecil lagi!! Aku 14 mom!

yukimura : ya ya... Tidur ya sayang ku *cium di dahi*

di kamarnya yagyuu

yukimura : hiroshi kau sudah tidur?

yagyuu : belom aku tidak bisa tidur

yukimura : ada masalah kah hiro?

yagyuu : um.. Tidak

yukimura : bener..?

yagyuu : *mengannguk*

yukimura : oke good night *saat yukimura membuka pintu mau keluar dari kamar*

yagyuu : mama tunggu! Aku ada masalah! Tadi siang di sekolah ada murid pindahan, dan sepertinya aku mempunyai sesuatu...

yukimura : perasaan?

yagyuu : mungkin?

Yukimura tertawa dan meninggalkan yagyuu sendirian yang sedang kebingunggan

di kamarnya yanagi

yanagi : ibu.. Aku ingin meminta bantuan, bolehkan?

yukimura : ada apa?

yanagi : bolehkah aku meminjam 10.000 yen?

yukimura : *langsung jantungan* Renji!! Untuk apa?

yanagi : kemarin, ada yang malakin aku dan ngambil hp aku, kalo aku mau hpnya balik, suruh bawa 10.000 yen

yukimura : ya ampun renji... Kamu ngomong ama papamu sendiri ok!

Yukimura langsung meninggalkan kamarnya yanagi

di kamarnya niou

yukimura : MASAHARU NIOU!! Kamu baca majalah apa?!

niou : MAJALAH?? Apaan??

Yukimura : jangan boong ya kamu, coba mama liat *ngambil majalahnya* majalah ini!! Kamu dapet dari mana??

niou : aku ga bli sumpah!!

Yukimura : bener..?? Jadi kamu dapet dari mana donk?!

niou : aku ketemu di lemarinya papa!

yukimura : sanada genichirou...!!

Yukimura langsung keluar dan marah marah ke sanada

saat yukimura marah marah terdengar suara akaya menangis

akaya : huaaa huaaa!!! Mama!! Mama!!

Yukimura : akaya kenapa lagi??

Akaya : susu...

Yukimura : *langsung kasih akaya susu didot*

yukimura : cape gw hidup kayak gini tiap hari, mana suami gw bego lagi... Udah lah end the story aja..

end

* * *

euuu.... Geje bgt aku emng g bisa buat cerita lucu, seharusnya lucu tp kok jadinya kayak gini...

hmm.... Kalo ga ad yang review berarti emng jelek

kalo ada yang review ya.. Makasi juga de...


End file.
